Bajo las luces rojas del burdel
by lenore4love
Summary: ...Y sin más remedió, víctima del hechizo de una boca carmín y el perfume de una dama, Ludwig se vio a si mismo arrastrado por aquella chica. Un amor que solo resplandecía bajo la luz roja de un burdel. One Shot AU NyoItalia


BAJO LAS LUCES ROJAS DEL BURDEL

Ludwig escuchó alguna vez una frase que decía "nunca te enamores de alguien que vende su cuerpo a la noche". El alemán rubio de ojos celestes pensó que eso era una cursilería digna de la película igualmente cursi de la cual dicha frase había salido; después de todo aquello era pura ficción, una simplona historia de amor protagonizada por un bohemio y una prostituta, bastante cliché en su opinión.

Cosas como esas eran imposibles en la vida real… o eso pensaba hasta el momento en que él mismo empezó a vivir una historia similar.

Todo había comenzado cuando su hermano mayor un día irrumpió en el dormitorio que ocupaba en la universidad; Gilbert, su consanguíneo, sonreía con esa malicia que daba a entender que estaba tramando algo y su víctima era precisamente Ludwig.

El menor entre los dos ni siquiera quiso preguntar el porqué de la repentina visita y solo se limitó a escuchar a su hermano riendo de esa manera extraña que denotaba todavía más sus maquiavélicos planes.

-West, hermanito ¿Cuántos días llevas encerrado en este lugar haciendo otra cosa que no sea estudiar?- preguntó el albino poniéndose las manos en la cadera esperando la respuesta de su hermano el cual solo arqueó una ceja viendo la sonrisa juguetona de su hermano y luego volteó a ver la pila de libros que se le habían acumulado en el escritorio junto con su computadora portátil y algunos cuantos cuadernos llenos de notas.

-No es necesario que me respondas West- dijo Gilbert levantando una mano antes de que el otro pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

-He venido aquí a salvarte de tu triste vida y llevarte a que pruebes las delicias del pecado kesesesese- dijo acercándose al rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros acercándolo más a él.

-Eh… no gracias hermano, estoy bien así además todavía tengo mucho que estudiar- se negó Ludwig con toda la cortesía que pudo sabiendo lo sensible que era su hermano con los desplantes sin embargo este hizo oídos sordos ante su réplica y sin soltarlo siguió sonriendo.

-Nada de eso, tú y yo hoy vamos a salir a divertirnos y a que vivas, en serio, toda la vida te la has pasado de la escuela a casa y de casa a la escuela; puedo apostar que sigues tan virgen como cuando naciste- le bromeó Gilbert a su hermano el cual solo alcanzó a ponerse un poco nervioso por el comentario.

-Perdón por no ser un irresponsable desobligado como tú- le discutió Ludwig intentando retomar sus tareas pero Gilbert entonces lo tomó por los hombros mirándolo con un brillo sospechoso en sus iris carmesí.

-Oh mi pequeño West ¿En serio nunca has estado con una mujer?- preguntó y soltó una risotada que era claramente de burla haciendo sonrojar al otro que abrió un libro para tratar de ignorar al mayor que no paraba de reír.

-Yo nunca dije eso- contestó Ludwig entre dientes frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo su cara arder deseando darle un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano para que se callara de una vez por todas.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte- dijo intentando calmar sus risas el albino pero no podía al parecer –Con mayor razón tengo que sacarte de esta cueva o lo único que vas a tener parecido al sexo va a ser tu mano para toda la vida- dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda al otro chico.

-No gracias, no quiero tener nada que ver con ningún tipo de vulgaridad- respondió el siempre correcto Ludwig.

-¿Pues a dónde crees que te voy a llevar? No vamos a ir a ninguna esquina sucia de algún rincón abandonado de la ciudad, iremos a una exclusiva casa de citas, Francis es cliente frecuente de ahí y pues yo he ido un par de veces así que…-

-No- se negó rotundamente Ludwig con toda la firmeza que pudo imprimir en su voz. -No voy a meterme con una prostituta y tú también haces mal en hacer eso, no sabes si podrían contagiarte algo-

-Antes que nada no hables así de ellas y en segunda no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te digo que es un lugar exclusivo así que West, esta noche te quiero listo para tu "debut"- dijo riendo maliciosamente saliendo por fin del dormitorio de Ludwig el cual obviamente no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Finalmente su plan fue truncado y para cuando se dio cuenta ya iba en el asiento trasero del auto de Francis, su hermano iba de copiloto mientras su amigo francés les contaba acerca del lugar al que iban.

Gilbert prácticamente había obligado a Ludwig a subir al coche ayudado por el galo y en lo que parecía una especie de secuestro lo había hecho entrar y empezaron a conducir camino a la tan mencionada casa de citas. Francis y Gilbert hacían comentarios de vez en cuando acerca de ciertas chicas, se miraban entre ellos y soltaban unas cuantas risas como si se comunicaran con telepatía, otras veces le decían al rubio que no tenía por qué estar nervioso pues todas ahí eran unas profesionales y al decir esto no perdían oportunidad de burlarse un poco de él hasta que se adentraron en una zona residencial.

A Ludwig le pareció extraño que una casa de citas estuviera ubicada en una zona destinada a gente de dinero pero tal vez eso de que era un lugar exclusivo iba en serio; a veces escuchaba cosas sobre prostitutas que eran contratadas por políticos y gente de mucha influencia social aunque siempre fue un poco escéptico en ese aspecto ahora se daba cuenta de que cosas así si podían existir.

Pasaron varias calles hasta llegar a una enorme casa aislada del resto, tenía una barda que abarcaba varios metros cuadrados y solo tenía una puerta negra sencilla con un intercomunicador además de un foco color rojo que al encenderlo iluminaba del mismo color la puerta, una seña característica en los viejos burdeles, tal vez habían puesto eso como una vieja costumbre a conservar.

Bajaron del auto y Francis fue quien habló por el intercomunicador, dijo su nombre y solo bastó pronunciar su apellido para que la puerta se abriera automáticamente.

-Lo que es tener un apellido influenciable- le comentó entre dientes Gilbert a su hermano viendo al rubio sonreír egocéntrico y es que no era secreto el hecho de que los Bonnefoy poseían una nada discreta fortuna bien guardada en sus muchos bancos.

Ludwig no habló y solo siguió a Francis y a Gilbert por un pasillo desierto hasta cruzar unas cortinas de terciopelo color guinda para encontrarse con un elegantísimo salón en donde había enormes sillones tapizados en terciopelo, otro en cuero, había un hombre tocando una pianola al fondo y un bar justo a un lado donde varios hombres tomaban una copa acompañado de las damas que los seducían con sus ceñidos vestidos y sus labios rojos.

Todas las chicas presentes parecían sacadas de alguna fotografía antigua, no eran las típicas prostitutas que uno encuentra en una esquina, eran mujeres que parecían elegantes a pesar de los pronunciados escotes o las prendas que se les pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus gestos no eran vulgares sino con clase, no alzaban la voz al reír y los acercamientos a los hombres eran un tanto gatunos, lentos y graciosos, acariciaban las rodillas de los supuestos caballeros o acercaban sus labios al oído de estos mientras que ellos pasaban sin recato sus manos por las pequeñas cinturas y de vez en cuando no esperaban para llevarlas al piso de arriba en donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Ya estamos aquí Ludwig, puedes escoger a quien tú quieras, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte- dijo con voz galante Francis quien en el instante ya estaba rodeado por un grupo de mujeres atraídas tal vez por su aspecto o su cartera.

-No gracias… en primer lugar yo no quería venir- dijo en voz baja el rubio esperando no ofender a las chicas que estaban más entretenidas intentando acorralar a Francis mientras que Gilbert miraba por todos lados buscando a alguien para él.

-Tomate tú tiempo, ya cambiarás de opinión- le dijo Francis por fin dejándose llevar por las chicas junto con Gilbert así que a Ludwig no le quedó más opción que intentar camuflajearse entre la decoración y tomar asiento esperando a irse a casa pues para su mala suerte no tenía idea de dónde diablos estaba como para poder escapar solo.

Se entretuvo viendo a todos ahí, le parecía increíble el poder de aquellas chicas para engatusar a los hombres que con solo verlos estaba claro que caían directo a sus pies ¿Podrían ellos ser tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de que solo querían su dinero? Pero al parecer era como si los hechizaran, se notaba en sus caras de bobos y como parecían aguantar no empezar a babear pero al parecer había otros más astutos que no caían tan fácil en el juego de las féminas, era un juego en donde tanto ellas como ellos eran oponentes compitiendo para ver quien caía primero y fue precisamente cuando veía a uno de los caballeros paseando un fardo de billetes frente a los ojos de una chica que la vio… la conoció a ella, la causante de la que sería una tortuosa historia de amor.

Ella bajaba de las escaleras del segundo piso envuelta en un sencillo vestido escarlata de tirantes delgados, un poco suelto que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas; el satín brillaba ante las luces del burdel y sus tacones resonaban por cada peldaño que bajaba, su cabello castaño se ondeaba al ritmo de su andar junto con un rizo gracioso que sobresalía de entre su melena que caía sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Su atuendo combinaba a la perfección con sus labios pintados de carmín, el único maquillaje que llevaba, sus ojos color almendra se iluminaban por si solos y eran enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas largas que se rizaban de manera natural, sus mejillas tenían un toque rosado que resaltaba el color bronceado de su piel.

Ludwig tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no quedarse boquiabierto y se sorprendió de que él fuera el único que hubiese notado a la Venus que iba bajando las escaleras, todos estaban más entretenidos con las otras mujeres sin prestarle atención a la muchacha que con una pequeña sonrisita inocente bajaba el ultimo escalón sin embargo al hacerlo y no apoyar bien el tacón de su zapato fue a dar aparatosamente al piso provocando las risas de varios.

-¡Ya te habías tardado en caerte Feli!- decía una de las chicas riendo como si aquello fuera algo usual.

Ludwig por su parte corrió a auxiliar a la chica que se reía de sí misma un poco avergonzada.

-¿Está bien señorita?- preguntó extendiéndole una mano reprendiéndose en silencio por el hecho de que su voz había sonado temblorosa y patética.

-Ve~ que amable, estoy bien- dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente completamente ruborizada tal vez por la vergüenza y aceptando la ayuda poniéndose de pie.

-¿No se lastimó?- preguntó de nuevo Ludwig al notar que le costaba un poco de trabajo a la chica ponerse en pie.

-Para nada, es solo que soy pésima con los tacones- dijo ella de nuevo con esas risas bobas aun tomando la mano de Ludwig que no sabía si ya debía soltarla o quedarse así un rato más, daba la impresión de que la joven no lo quería soltar aun.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿esta es tu primera vez?- preguntó ella en un tono inocentón haciendo sonrojar a Ludwig pues entendió en un doble sentido la pregunta.

-Sí, es su primera vez visitando este lugar así que cuida bien de él Feli- dijo entonces Gilbert sin saber exactamente en qué momento había aparecido.

-Si viene con ustedes eso significa que también es amigo del joven Francis, ve~ entonces lo trataré muy bien- dijo la chica soltando una serie de risitas que acentuaron el rubor en sus mejillas.

-No… no es necesario, yo solo vine a acompañarlos- decía Ludwig intentando zafarse de aquella situación.

-Hey West, no le hagas ese desaire a Feli, con lo linda que es- dijo Gilbert empujando al rubio para acercarlo a la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso, seguramente ya escogió a alguna chica más bonita que yo- dijo la joven a la que todos llamaban Feli.

-¡No es eso!- exclamó nervioso Ludwig pues no quería ofender a la muchacha y porque en realidad apenas la vio a ella ninguna otra pareció estar a su altura, ¿Cómo era posible que los hombres no estuvieran intentando acapararla?

-Es solo que…- empezó a balbucear buscando algún pretexto

-Es solo que es la primera vez que hace esto y está demasiado nervioso como para decirte que te escoge a ti ¿Verdad West?- dijo Gilbert riendo haciendo sonreír a la chica que sin haberle soltado la mano apretó el agarre.

-Ya veo, es por eso, gracias por escogerme- dijo ella de nuevo con aquella sonrisilla boba en su rostro inocente.

-Ah no… yo…- intentó decir Ludwig para no causar un malentendido pero en verdad tenía miedo de ofender a la chica.

-Entonces vamos- dijo ella jalando la mano de Ludwig dedicándole una mirada que tan solo en cuestión de instantes cambió de inocente a seductora, incluso sus labios rojos se curvearon con una coquetería que segundos antes no hubiera cuadrado en lo absoluto con su rostro casi aniñado, había cambiado por completo de una jovencita humilde a una mujer seductora.

Y sin más remedió, víctima del hechizo de una boca carmín y el perfume de una dama, Ludwig se vio a si mismo arrastrado por aquella chica, guiado por las escaleras hasta atravesar otra cortina que daba a un pasillo con varias puertas a cada costado. Caminaron por dicho pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que a ellos les correspondía, Feli abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron a la habitación que al igual que la sala de la planta baja, era elegante, la cama incluso era enorme con un edredón acolchado y varias almohadas y cojines además de un dosel, un gran tocador y un diván del cual a un lado había una pequeña mesa con una botella de vino que estaba llena hasta la mitad junto con dos copas.

Sin decir nada la chica sirvió el vino tinto en ambas copas, una se la ofreció a Ludwig y la otra se la quedó ella.

-Perdona si bebo un poco pero siempre me pongo nerviosa aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada- dijo ella retomando sus risita mientras le daba traguitos al vino, por su parte Ludwig apuraba su copa y de un solo y largo trago se bebió todo denotando que estaba todavía más nervioso que la joven.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo ella tratando de calmar al otro que miraba a todos lados intentando no concentrar sus ojos en la muchacha.

-Ludwig- contestó él sin más ahora fijando la mirada en la copa -¿Cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó apenas mirando de reojo a la castaña que seguía sonriente.

-Felicia, todos me llaman Feli pero tú me puedes decir como quieras- dijo ella dándole otro trago a su copa de vino.

-Felicia… es un bonito nombre- solo alcanzó a decir el tremendamente nervioso Ludwig que le daba vueltas a la copa vacía entre sus manos.

El rubio dio un respingo cuando la chica se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para que ambos tomaran asiento en el diván, el ojiazul se sentó con la espalda tan recta que casi parecía un alfiler. La morena intentó acercarse más pero al instante Ludwig se alejó un poco extrañando un poco a la joven.

-Lo… lo siento señorita pero esta de verdad es mi primera vez- dijo entonces el rubio esperando que la tierra se lo tragara.

Felicia parpadeó un par de veces, Ludwig esperaba escuchar sus risas tal como como las de su hermano o Francis, y es que era obvio, no todos los días se veía la rareza de un universitario virgen, así que ya estaba empezando a prepararse para las burlas de una prostituta… en cambio la chica se mantuvo en silencio hasta momentos después.

-No te preocupes por eso, en este lugar nada de eso importa… solo déjate llevar, por esta noche yo voy a ser tu amante no importa si soy la primera o la décima así que no pienses en eso y también conviértete en mi amante al menos mientras amanece- decía ella clavando sus grandes ojos almendra en los azules de Ludwig, empujándolo ligeramente hasta recostarlo por completo en el diván.

En un ágil movimiento se puso sobre él y el chico nervioso alcanzó a ver su cintura aprisionada entre un par de muslos bronceados que se asomaban de la falda del vestido rojo. La muchacha se inclinó un poco hacía él apoyando sus manos en el pecho de este sintiendo el retumbar alocado de su corazón.

-De verdad es tu primera vez, tu corazón late muy rápido- dijo entre risitas ella.

-No se burle de mi- dijo Ludwig tomándole las muñecas para que no pudiera sentir su pecho pero esta se mantuvo ahí y sonrió.

-No me burlo, solo me parece tierno porque así sé que es verdad lo que me dices, eso me hace feliz- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que el corazón de Ludwig quisiera atravesarle el pecho de un solo salto.

Felicia se acercó aún más a Ludwig y este con una mano temblorosa la posó en la mejilla de la joven sintiendo el calor de esta y buscando torpemente sus labios para besarla sin embargo antes de hacerlo la muchacha puso sus dedos en la boca del ojiazul.

-Los besos en la boca están prohibidos- le susurró y viendo la cara de duda de Ludwig agregó –Son demasiado caros, un beso vale más de lo podrías pagar tendrías una deuda de por vida- dijo y desvió su boca al cuello del muchacho dejando la marca de sus labios rojos en la piel pálida de este, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro placentero.

Ludwig jamás olvidaría el momento justo en que Felicia aun estando sobre él, separó su boca de su cuello y enderezó su espalda estando aun sobre si, la manera endemoniadamente dulce como le sonrió, el como con una tortuosa lentitud bajó los tirantes de su vestido dejando ver sus pequeños hombros y se quitó por completo la prenda.

Tampoco iba a olvidar la primera vez que vio el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, o mejor dicho, el de Felicia; con sus curvas bien dibujadas, el cabello que caía cual cascada en su espalda, sus piernas largas, su vientre, sus pechos, su cuello, sus manos… todo en ella era perfecto.

Tal vez el alemán podría decir con toda seguridad que se enamoró de ella en el preciso instante en que sus labios conocieron la piel tostada de Felicia, esta tenía un sabor salado pero un aroma dulzón. Hasta el último de sus días recordaría como inhaló el aroma de su cabello que le hacía cosquillas de vez en cuando, o la manera en como ella guió sus manos por cada rincón de su anatomía, de cómo incluso entre gemidos solía soltar risitas tiernas, bobas pero a veces guardaba silencio solo para coordinar su respiración con la de él.

Siempre tendría el vívido recuerdo del calor que le envolvía, de la manera en como esos dedos pequeños también dibujaron un mapa por su espalda y su pecho y los labios rojos fueron despintándose dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba con ella en esa primera vez dónde se aferró a los muslos de la dama y estuvo tentado a besarle los pies, cuando besó su estómago y concentró sus labios en él como si los secretos del universo estuvieran encerrados en su ombligo, cuando quiso memorizar cada lunar que tenía; el que estaba en su espalda, el que tenía en el hueso derecho de la cadera, el de la nuca que se ocultaba bajo su cabello y el que estaba bajo su seno izquierdo. Cuando le besó los ojos y esta abría de nuevo los parpados dejando ver el embeleso en su mirada almendra, cuando los dedos de sus pies, incluso el meñique se estiraron por completo, su piel se erizó al momento de llegar al orgasmo y su espalda se arqueó levantando todo su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo, cuando ella le dejó recargar su cabeza en su pecho y lo arrulló dejándole escuchar el latido de su propio corazón.

En todos esos momentos, Ludwig quiso pensar y se convenció a si mismo de que Felicia también acababa de enamorarse de él, esa tontería del amor a primera vista tal vez existía, era el destino lo que los había llevado a encontrarse. Se aferró a su cintura solo para reafirmar esta idea, percibió el olor de su piel y sentía la mano de esta acariciándole el cabello.

Si… aquello era amor, ella no podría actuar así con todos sus clientes, cosas así sencillamente no podían fingirse.

Ludwig se removió en la cama buscando el cuerpo de Felicia, palpó el colchón pero no la encontró así que abrió sus ojos y solo alcanzó a ver en medio de la obscuridad a la chica envuelta en una sábana intentado avanzar entre la penumbra pero en medio de su intento pisó la sábana cayendo de bruces.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un poco alterado buscando la lámpara de la mesita de noche sin poder evitar reír cuando vio a la muchacha enredada con la sabana en el piso tratando de liberarse de la tela en la que estaba envuelta.

-Ve~ no quería despertarte aun- dijo ella lloriqueando por el tropiezo que había dado todavía luchando con la sabana hasta que Ludwig fue en su ayuda y como si fuera una novia, la levantó en brazos tiernamente poniéndola de nuevo en la cama mientras ella reía con esas risitas bobaliconas.

-Tengo que arreglarme y ya es hora de que te vayas, hay otro cliente esperando ve~- dijo ella aun sonriendo ligeramente apenada y Ludwig sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho pues por unas horas había olvidado que desgraciadamente en la vida de Felicia no era el único hombre.

-¿No puedo quedarme hasta que amanezca?- preguntó arreglándole los mechones de cabello que gracias a la caída anterior estaban todos revueltos sobre su rostro.

-Lo siento- solo dijo ella sin agregar el hecho de que el tiempo pagado ya había terminado o que su siguiente cliente era un hombre de mucha influencia que si se podía costear una noche entera con ella, no le dijo que el juego de amantes había terminado junto con una factura a pagar.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro y vio con lamento su ropa tirada por la habitación, después a la chica que seguía sonriéndole de manera afable. La punzada de dolor en su pecho se hizo más intensa y a regañadientes tuvo que obligarse a vestirse bajo la mirada dulce de la muchacha que se mantuvo en la cama viendo el ir y venir de Ludwig a quien de nuevo le atacaba el pudor y se sentía un poco ansioso al sentir los ojos almendra sobre él viéndolo vestirse, casi se sentía como una mujer o algo así.

Finalmente de nuevo se hizo el cabello hacia atrás peinándolo pulcramente como siempre, le dedicó otra mirada a Felicia que se cepillaba su largo cabello castaño con sus dedos y empezaba a trenzarlo parsimoniosamente.

-Entonces… hasta luego- dijo temeroso de pronunciar un adiós.

-Ve~ espero me visites otra vez- dijo la castaña terminando de trenzar su cabello, Ludwig se acercó a ella recargándose en la cama dispuesto a besarla por fin en la boca pero antes de hacerlo ella desvió su rostro sutilmente haciendo que los labios del rubio besaran la comisura de su boca nada más.

-No querrás tener una deuda de por vida- dijo entre risitas viendo el dejo de tristeza en la expresión de Ludwig que tras otra larga mirada por fin salió de la habitación.

Felicia no dejó de sonreír hasta que Ludwig no hubo salido del cuarto y cerrado la puerta, apenas escuchó sus pasos desde el pasillo ella se dejó caer por completo en la cama llevándose las manos al pecho respirando hondamente como si Ludwig le hubiese robado el aliento en todo ese rato.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza a medida que un dolor en su corazón se hacía presente amenazando con sacarle unas cuantas lágrimas.

La muchacha se aferró a la sabana que la cubría y rodó por la cama alcanzando a percibir el olor que Ludwig había dejado en los cobertores y de nuevo sentía que el aire se le escapaba y su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho.

No sabía que le pasaba ni porque todo su cuerpo entero había reaccionado de esa manera solo con ese muchachito, apenas un aprendiz en las cuestiones de las relaciones físicas ¿Por qué cada poro de su piel había correspondido las caricias? ¿Por qué toda ella había caído a merced de ese muchacho tan común y tan normal? ¿Porqué con el solo rozar de sus labios se había entregado sin miramientos cuando ella siempre que trabaja intentaba mantener su mente en todos lados menos en aquella habitación? Esta vez había sido diferente, Ludwig se había apoderado incluso de sus pensamientos, y es que ese chico no había poseído solo su cuerpo.

-No… no no no esto no puede ser- se decía ella tratando de reprimir las lágrimas ¡¿Cómo con una sola noche?! ¿Cómo en un solo encuentro… pudo haberse enamorado?

Enamorarse era el peor pecado que una prostituta podía cometer y Felicia ahora mismo se acababa de condenar… el triste destino de una cortesana…

Los días empezaron a pesar, Ludwig no se podía concentrar en nada, ni en sus estudios o su rutina diaria, todo lo que estaba en su mente era Felicia y nada más, sin embargo cuando descubrió la desorbitante cantidad de dinero que costaba pasar otra noche con ella su amargura se intensificó porque ahora no sabía cuándo podría volver a verla.

Y así pasaba sus días, suspirando tratando de que sus manos no olvidaran la textura de su piel o que su mente aun mantuviera fresca la imagen de su sonrisa boba mientras que ahorraba para otro encuentro con ella pues las finanzas de un pobre universitario no alcanzaban para pagarle a una mujer como ella.

Cada noche se iba a la cama contando el dinero preguntándose si la castaña estaría esperando una segunda visita, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que cada noche podría haber un hombre diferente en su misma cama, que tal vez Felicia le entregaba los mismos gestos, las mismas caricias, los mismo gemidos y todo lo que a él en algún momento le había ofrecido.

Fue hasta que exactamente un mes después pudo regresar a aquel burdel, de nuevo estaba bajo la luz roja de la puerta, dijo su nombre en el intercomunicador agregando el de Francis al decir que era un conocido así que rápidamente lo dejaron pasar. Fue por el pasillo apurando sus pasos, quería verla, quería verla, quería verla… como quería verla bajando de nuevo las escaleras luciendo su vestido rojo de satín y aquella sonrisa encantadora, tomarla de la mano, rodear su diminuta cintura y descubrir su piel otra vez; pero apenas cruzó la cortina de terciopelo encontró algo que no hubiera querido ver.

Efectivamente ahí estaba Felicia, hermosa como siempre de nuevo luciendo un vestido rojo que esta vez dejaba ver por completo sus hombros, se ceñía a su cintura pero de la cadera hacia abajo era suelto como si la tela flotara alrededor de sus piernas, otra vez usaba esos tacones con los que no era buena caminando, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta y… y era abrazada por otro hombre.

Ese tipo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la chica, le sonreía con tanta familiaridad y ella le correspondía, incluso de vez en cuando se tomaban las manos como si fueran amantes enamorados, él de vez en cuando acercaba su boca al oído de ella para susurrarle cosas y esta reía acercándose más al hombre apoyando sus manos en su pecho dejándose abrazar más estrechamente... como si Felicia perteneciera a ese extraño.

Ludwig sintió la sangre de sus venas hervir hasta la ebullición y el pensamiento se le nubló, se sintió tan traicionado y los celos, esos que jamás en su vida había llegado a sentir tomaron posesión de él así que con zancadas pesadas se acercó hasta donde estaban los otros dos y con fuerza empujó al hombre de ojos verdes para separarlo de Felicia, incluso lo tomó por la solapa del saco a punto de atestarle un buen golpe llamando la atención del resto de los presentes aunque antes de poder hacer algo Felicia se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ludwig, cuanto tiempo sin verte ve~- dijo sonriente y con toda la calma a pesar de que se notaba en sus brazos que estaba temblando como una hoja por el miedo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el rubio aun tomando al otro que intentaba zafarse, mirándolo con cólera para luego ver a la chica que no dejaba de sonreír.

-No significa nada, Antonio es uno de mis apreciados clientes… como tú- dijo tomando la mano de Ludwig lentamente para que soltara al chico que se arregló la ropa apenas fue liberado.

Ludwig se sintió destrozado, aquel par de palabras lo derrumbaron en cuestión de segundos. Él era solo otro cliente de la lista, él no era nada especial para Felicia… solo era otro signo de dinero en la chequera, solo era parte del trabajo.

-No sabía que tenías un ferviente admirador Feli, será mejor que me vaya por hoy o puede que aquí empecemos una pelea- dijo el ojiverded risueño sin darle importancia al incidente; volvió a pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la joven y la acercó a él tanto como pudo para luego darle un beso lento en el cuello que la chica aceptó sin miramientos e incluso correspondió el abrazo evitando la mirada enfurecida de Ludwig que quiso asesinarlo con los ojos apenas se separó de ella y se alejó de ahí.

-Bueno, ahora si es tu turno, vamos- dijo la castaña tan fresca como si nada hubiese sucedido tomando la mano tensa del rubio guiándolo de nuevo por las escaleras hasta la habitación que ya había visitado antes, cerró la puerta con llave y fue de nuevo hasta la mesita en donde una nueva botella de vino recién había sido descorchada.

-Ve~ te pediré por favor que no vuelvas a hacer eso o me vas a meter en problemas- dijo Felicia sirviendo el vino y soltando risitas.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó Ludwig de pronto con la voz ronca tratando de contener su furia a lo cual la muchacha se volteó con un gesto de duda.

-A ese tipo ¿Lo quieres?- preguntó de nuevo escuchando como la chica reía otra vez y le daba la espalda.

-Ludwig creo que no entiendes muy bien a lo que me dedico- dijo dándole un largo trago a su copa de vino limpiando la marca de labial que dejó en el cristal. –Mi trabajo es hacerle creer a los hombres que los amo, yo no me puedo enamorar… solo cumplo con sus fantasías y sus deseos- dijo desamarrando la cinta que mantenía sujeto su cabello dejándolo caer en su espalda.

-Y solo por si te lo preguntas, Antonio no me quiere a mí, él está enamorado de otra chica que dice se parece mucho a mi así que yo solo me convierto en ella y dejo que me llame por otro nombre. Es así con todos, no me ven a mí, ven lo que quieren ver y aman lo que quieren amar… es lo mismo contigo- dijo soltando una risa triste aun dándole la espalda a Ludwig.

-Yo te quiero a ti, a Felicia- dijo Ludwig con decisión.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo!... además… yo no te quiero, ya te dije que esto es solo trabajo. No te ilusiones Ludwig, fue bonito por una noche pero de eso se trata esto… de cumplir con los sueños de una noche- dijo la muchacha sin dar la cara aun.

-Si es así ¿Entonces porque estás llorando?- preguntó Ludwig cuando se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo obligándola a darse media vuelta y mirarlo.

-¡No estoy llorando!- dijo ella con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos sin control y Ludwig a pesar de la situación sintió ganas de reír por la infantil mentira de Felicia que seguía llorando.

-Si estás llorando y sé que es porque de verdad me quieres ¿Por qué sigues negándolo?- le preguntó el rubio limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¡Porque no puedo quererte! No entiendes que no puedo hacerlo- dijo ella soltándose entonces de su agarre empezando a empujarlo -¡Vete de aquí! No quiero verte, ya no vuelvas más- le ordenó aun empujándolo queriendo sacarlo de ahí pero su fuerza no movió ni un centímetro a Ludwig.

-¡No me voy a ir!- dijo él ahora tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Vete!- chilló Felicia –Vete vete vete no puedes quedarte aquí, no te puedes enamorarte de una prostituta y una prostituta no se puede enamorar… por favor… vete- dijo en medio de su desconsolado llanto cayendo de rodillas siendo apenas atrapada por Ludwig.

-Pero yo no estoy enamorado de una prostituta, estoy enamorado de una mujer que se llama Felicia- dijo cayendo con ella de rodillas al piso escuchando sus interminables sollozos.

-Yo no tengo derecho a ser una mujer normal, hace mucho que dejé de serlo así que vete Ludwig… ya no regreses más, olvídate de mí- decía ella un queriendo escapar del agarre de Ludwig que la tomaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Aunque me ruegues no me voy a olvidar de ti- dijo Ludwig decidido y en un arranque acercó a Felicia a él para besarla en los labios tomando a la chica por sorpresa.

Por fin supo cómo se sentía su boca, al fin pudo saborear sus labios… y estos sabían a llanto, un sabor a tristeza mezclado con la amargura de la despedida, su cotizada boca tenía un penetrante sabor a melancolía.

-Ahora tengo una deuda de por vida contigo- dijo el chico tras haberse separado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó ella aun llorosa.

-Para que no me puedas olvidar- respondió y volvió a besarla en los labios una y otra vez haciendo que su deuda se extendiera hasta seguramente sus próximas generaciones, una deuda que jamás iba a poder terminar de pagar aunque pasaran cientos de años pues la besó incontables veces en la boca y en todo su cuerpo y esta vez a diferencia de la primera, no quería solo recorrerla por completo, quería marcarla como suya y de nadie más, quería que su esencia estuviera en toda ella, amoldar su cuerpo para que solo pudiera embonar con el de él, hipnotizar a su corazón para que solo respondiera a su nombre y que sus labios tuvieran impregnado su sabor para siempre.

Sin embargo pasada esa noche triste, Ludwig jamás pudo volver pues tras la despedida le habían prohibido terminantemente la entrada, sin importarles que fuera amigo del tan famoso Francis Bonefoy, sin importarles cuánto dinero pudiera dar por solo ver a Felicia. Así que desde esa noche pasó muchas más bajo la luz roja de la entrada del burdel mirando las ventanas esperando ver la silueta de su amor que a veces se asomaba y tras ella se adivinaba la figura de algún otro hombre.

Las noches se volvieron incontables y el amor que alguna vez fue apasionado envejeció junto con la llegada de cada amanecer… hasta que la luz roja del burdel se apagó.

FIN

/

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero hayan disfrutado esta humilde historia al menos un rato. **

**Tenía planeado usar a Italia hombre pero al desarrollar esto en un burdel preferí convertirlo en mujer para que cuadrara mejor con el escenario y ahhhhh terminé enamorándome perdidamente de nyoItalia ojalá y ustedes también.**

**Solo como un último comentario, este fic nació escuchando tango y si pueden y tienen tiempo les recomiendo escuchen Por una cabeza, de Carlos Gardel porque es una canción hermosísima y puede que la reconozcan por la película Perfume de mujer, y también Arráncame la vida de Agustín Lara. Escuchaba estos dos tangos mientras escribía la historia y fue como si estas canciones me dictaran lo que tenía que escribir XD.**

**De nuevo espero les haya gustado este one shot y bueno, mil gracias por leer (dedicatoria especial a la gente bonita de Twitter yaaay). **


End file.
